


Fidélité

by praesaepe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amélie please hold your purple gf's hand, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Gabe is actually only mentioned, Light Angst, i don't know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praesaepe/pseuds/praesaepe
Summary: Prompt: Sombra knows that Widowmaker going to Overwatch is the best way to help her. But it doesn't make it any easier.





	Fidélité

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainRivaini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRivaini/gifts).



> Written for the Overwatch Femslash Exchange!!! I wasn't actually big on shipping Sombra and Amélie but this prompt turned me honestly. 
> 
> I really hope you like it, maxaholic.
> 
> beta read by [astrotheology](http://astrotheology.tumblr.com/). love u, thanks for reading my fic.

Sombra’s finger hovered over the “send” button on the holographic terminal. All that was needed was a single, simple press to give the fledgling Overwatch her and Amélie's location. No doubt that upon verifying the information, they would send a team for extraction, despite the possibility of ambush. No doubt that the newly freed Gabriel Reyes, codename “Reaper,” would be part of that team. Perhaps _former_ codename would be more appropriate? Sombra wasn’t sure, but she pushed the thought from her head. It was unimportant. Her finger still hovered there, frozen.  A simple press, and they could come get Amélie and free her, like Gabe. Just a single, simple press.

Sombra pulled her hand away and let out a frustrated huff. She slumped in her chair, leaving the monitor up. The “send” button blinked at her accusingly, like it was expressing to her the cowardice of her indecision in Morse code. Sombra glared at it and crossed her arms, but her stare lost its venom as she sighed. She had her reasons for doing this, but it didn’t make the action itself any easier.

Amélie had been cold before Gabe’s departure. That had been a side effect of Talon’s experiments; Sombra had no clue the kind of woman she had been before, but Amélie had been… not emotionless, per se, but icy. A funny descriptor when you factored in both the color and temperature of her skin, but an apt one. It had been one of Sombra’s favorite things to tease the other woman about in her tireless attempt to crack that empty façade. As time had worn on, she found that Amélie had become more and more responsive to both her and her advances. It had given her more thrill than any of her recent hacking projects. Gabe’s departure had changed everything.

They had been mostly fine after, at least for a couple weeks. Amélie was largely in keeping with her usual self, but had shown signs of what might have been anger, frustration, and worry at Gabe’s disappearance on a mission - or what had, at the time, appeared to be a disappearance. Gabe hadn’t just disappeared, but defected. At the prompting of the old guard of Overwatch, the mission that had been intended to harm the reborn peacekeeping organization had resulted in Gabe abandoning Talon to join up with them. When the details came to light, Talon immediately called Amélie in. Sombra had known it was a shady request at the time, but her digging didn’t find anything, so she just promised herself that she would keep tabs on the sniper. Amélie only disappeared from Sombra’s view for a few hours, but that was all Talon had needed.

Gabe hadn’t just been helping Amélie regain some of her humanity by being around her. He had been stopping Talon from performing more medical procedures, saying that she worked better when she wasn’t fresh from a brainwashing. With his willing departure and a break from his own brainwashing, Talon had decided they needed to “refresh” the woman so that she wouldn’t do the same. When Sombra saw Amélie again after her “briefing,” she was a different person. She barely spoke outside of their mission parameters and never responded to Sombra's teasing anymore, not even with annoyance.

Sombra would be lying if she said she didn’t miss her. The cold attitude hurt, sinking into her skin like icy claws and freezing her veins. And it had brought her to this moment, this dark room, this blinking button on a holographic terminal. If anyone could help Amélie- if anyone actually _wanted_ to help Amélie- it would be Overwatch.

Sombra would never consider herself a hero, or even a good person. Everything she had done up until now was for her own personal benefit. The past had taught her to be cautious, to only trust herself; she couldn’t rely on anyone to be on her side in the end. Talon’s betrayal was nothing gut-wrenching in and of itself, but the fact she had lost Amélie to it was. Her only hesitation about the decision now was the repercussions she might face from both Overwatch and Talon. She was wanted by the former for her crimes and would be wanted by the latter for taking their best sniper. If Overwatch couldn’t give her asylum - and she doubted they would want to, unless Gabe somehow convinced them otherwise - she would have to go dark again, rebuild herself from scratch. She might never see Amélie again. And all things considered, she wasn’t even sure if she wanted asylum with Overwatch. Petras Act or not, once Overwatch went public, she would lose any anonymity she had if she aligned herself with them. Out of the darkness, into the light.

The sound of the door sliding open behind her made her jump, and she quickly swiped the terminal closed with a smooth motion before spinning her chair around with her customary smirk on her face. Amélie stood in the open door, a file in hand, her face as blank as ever.

“Sombra,” she said in greeting.

“Amélie,” Sombra said. “Come in, _chica_ , don’t be shy.” Amélie remained where she was in the doorframe, acting as if she hadn’t heard the invitation.

“I am not Amélie. You will call me by my proper name, Widowmaker,” she replied tightly. Sombra wrinkled her nose. This had been another development since Gabe’s disappearance, one that had stung more than Sombra would have thought it should.

“ _Relájate_ , Amélie,” Sombra said, raising her hands in a placating gesture. “No need to be so tightly wound. What do you need?” She leaned back, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap, exuding confidence she did not quite feel. Amélie stepped forward and held out the file. Sombra took it and skimmed through the first few pages as Amélie spoke.

“We have a mission in two weeks. That file has some of the details Talon needs, but they require your skills to fill in the blanks,” she said. “You will send all necessary information to the usual operative within two days, then prepare for the mission.”

“And who’s supposed to be heading it?” Sombra asked, closing the file and looking up.

“That is in the file. Read it,” Amélie said. “And Sombra?” Sombra tilted her head.

“Yes?” Hope blossomed in her mind that maybe this wasn’t mission-related, and a bit of the old Amélie was back.

“Be punctual,” she said. Sombra’s heart sunk in her chest as Amélie turned away. Impulsively, she stood up and grabbed the sniper’s wrist. Amélie paused and looked back at her.

“Amélie,” Sombra said, her voice uncharacteristically quiet. “You know I miss Gabe too, right?” Amélie pulled her wrist away.

“The Reaper is a traitor, and our orders are to kill him on sight,” she said. “Are you wavering in your loyalty to Talon, Sombra?”

Sombra stepped back and shook her head. “No, of course not.” She looked back up, a fake smirk on her face. “Just checking on you, _chica_.” Amélie eyed her suspiciously.

“Do not forget where your loyalties should lie,” she said. She left the room without another word.

Sombra sat back in her chair and turned around. A flick of her wrist brought the message back up. The “send” button continued blinking monotonously.

_Where my loyalties lie…_ Sombra looked back at the door Amélie had retreated through moments ago before her eyes drifted back to the projection.

A single, simple press.

She watched the message fly away with a strange sense of finality. There was an almost immediate response; surprising, considering the time it was in Gibraltar.

_We’re on our way._


End file.
